


Feels like living a fanfic

by Campodesol_2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher Gabriel (Supernatural), Teacher Sam Winchester, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campodesol_2000/pseuds/Campodesol_2000
Summary: When best friends Nicki and Kristie walk into their Mythology class to find two (superhot) substitute teachers, they decide to show what they're worth (read, seduce them with their intelligence). Will they manage to get their way and also follow the university's rules?





	1. Natural selection

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo! My sister and I wrote a thing... The main female characters may or may not be based on ourselves, we leave that up to you...  
> Hope you enjoy this fluffy fic!

The doors to the classroom were thrown open, effectively silencing all the - admittedly loud - conversation held throughout the unruly classroom. All eyes turned to the door to see who or what had caused the doors to swing open like that, students turning in their seats and straining their necks to get a look. Nicki and Kristie, who were sitting close to the window in the front row of seats, only had to look up from where they had been plotting out a plan to inconspicuously get rid of the most stupid students, while still making it look like natural selection. They saw two  _ very  _ good-looking men enter. They looked around for a few seconds and walked to the big desk in the front of the classroom. They sat down their bags and hanged their coats on a pin on the wall.

   “We,” the shortest of the two guys said while leaning against the desk, “are your substitute teachers. As your normal teacher, mr. Whatshisname,” he looked at his taller companion questioningly, who only shrugged, so he continued talking, “couldn’t make it, we have to teach you something you don’t already know. And as you probably don’t pay attention at all, that won’t be so hard.” 

   “He certainly is in a good mood,” Kristie whispered to her best friend, picking up her pen and opening her notebook, which was, contrary to what the guy had implied, full of notes.

   “True that,” Nicki whispered back. “We are gonna prove him wrong, huh? So wrong.” She drummed her finger tips against each other and wiggled her eyebrows. Smiling her wicked smile, she  turned around in her chair, folded her legs under her and leaned forward over her table, ready to start writing immediately, should it be necessary to take notes. 

   “For starters,” the tallest said, pulling their attention back to the front of the classroom, “I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. Usually, I teach law and Dean Modern Culture, but we’re both quite adequately familiar with Mythology and Theology too, so… here we are, I guess.” 

   Some guys in the middle of the classroom snorted. They were the ‘popular group’ and never paid attention, anywhere or anyhow. 

   They were used to getting away with almost everything, so they hadn’t counted on a pencil flying in their direction, landing with frightening precision between two boys. Nicki and Kristie had never seen them so scared as when they realised the wood of the chair hadn’t stopped the pencil. It stuck out of the back of the chair.

   “Lesson number one,” Dean said casually, sitting down on the desk again and folding his arms in front of his chest, “Respect for your teachers and elders. Next time, I won’t miss.” 

   “You threw that?” some guy named Damian asked. “You’re a teacher! Aren’t you supposed to look out for us?”

   Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. “The time of caring and sharing is over in college,” Dean said. “And the next time someone as much as opens his mouth without our permission, you’ll be sent to the principal’s office.” 

   “Principal?” another guy said sarcastically. “What a threat, guys. Maybe we should listen for once.” And the others burst out laughing. 

   However, their attention was quickly pulled back to the front of the classroom when Dean slammed his fist on his desk so hard his glass of water fell over and a few papers went flying through the room. He looked at the troublemakers angrily. “Clean that up right away.”

   The idiots started protesting. “But we didn’t do that!”

   “Dean, they have a point, it is your mess,” Sam said. Dean looked at him with a look of utmost betrayal, but that disappeared as soon as Sam smirked. “However, you’ll still be cleaning that up, since it wouldn’t have happened if you had behaved like the adults you are  _ supposed _ to be.”

   “So,” Dean continued while one of the guys stood up, walking down to the desk. “Your normal teacher told us your homework is never checked. We are going to change that. The one who hasn’t got his homework the next lesson, can stay till 10 pm and clean this room until you can see yourself clearly in every surface.”

   The whole class groaned. Nicki and Kristie snickered. They had basically finished the entire book already and only came to class to chat with the teacher. 

   “Your homework for tomorrow,” Sam started, “is to make a family tree of all the gods and monsters in greek mythology, including the titans, giants and first gods. I also want the creation story of the world according to their mythology.” He smiled when the class groaned even louder. “And yes, this is going to be graded. And also yes, you should do this alone. No groups allowed.” 

   Nicki and Kristie were delighted. Completely in sync, they reached for their bags to search for the assignment, which was hidden somewhere amongst  enormous mountains of paper. “Beginning of the semester, right?” Nicki whispered, looking through her files. “I should still have it somewhere.” 

   “Me too,” Kristie murmured, biting her lip and tilting her head slightly. “But where? Wait, I have it here. We had some commentary, right? We just have to make it perfect this time.” 

   Nicki nodded, pursing her lips as she looked through the document. Ten minutes later, it was done and called for. Nicki raised a hand as she pressed the ‘print’ button, looking up at the front of the classroom, where Dean had drawn a huge elephant on the board and was sitting on his chair quietly, his legs on the beaten wood and his hands behind his head. Sam was looking through the books on the bookshelves. Neither really payed attention to the class, so Nicki sighed and got up, Kristie following behind closely while they walked through the empty corridors to where the printers were located. They got their papers from the printer without trouble and stapled them together in two booklets. 

   “Really?” Kristie said when no-one followed them. “They don’t even notice it when we just walk out of the classroom?” She snorted. “I like them already. And have you seen how  _ gorgeous  _ they are? I’m really glad we know everything already, paying attention is gonna be hard with them around.” 

   “Same here. Let’s go.” Nicki gave Kristie her paper and walked into the classroom again, dropping it on the desk of their new teachers and walking to her spot, heels clicking on the floor. When Kristie dropped her paper on top of Nicki’s, Dean looked up. Kristie smiled, winked and joined her bestie at their usual desk. 

   “Oh my god, look at their faces,” Kristie giggled softly. “They won’t even know what’s hitting them.” 

   Dean hit Sam on his shoulder, causing his brother to almost drop the book he was holding and look up annoyedly. His eyes, however, widened when he saw what Dean was holding up. The girls couldn’t hear what was whispered heatedly, but smirked when they saw each of the men take one paper and start reading it.

   “So, while they are giving us an A, we should really continue planning our murders,” Nicki stated promptly, opening her notebook on the page where three eliminations were already described fully. 

   “I really think two suicides is too much,” Kristie said casually, tapping her chin with her finger. 

   Nicki dissolved in a fit of giggles. “This is so bizarre, but like, fashionably weird, so we’re fine.” 

   “Miss… Summers and Winter?” Dean asked eventually, when where once there were three murders, now there were five. “Could we talk to you, please?”

   Kristie got up and sat down on her desk, swinging her legs over it so she wouldn’t have to walk around.  _ Tiresome everyday activities…  _ Nicki followed her example and together they walked to the front of the classroom, everybody’s gazes following their movements. 

   “Yes?” 

   Sam stood up from his own chair, suddenly looking really stern. “Girls, do you have a secret stash of papers saved on your laptop? This assignment is supposed to take at least two hours, and you were done in ten minutes. I’ll have you know that that is considered cheating.” 

   Nicki sighed, letting her chin fall onto her chest. “Kris, we have been caught. We have a confession to make. Yes, we do, professor, have all the papers you will make us write, but, you see… We cheated by actually doing our homework the first time it was set. This was an assignment from the beginning of the semester. All we had to do was process the feedback we got the last time and hand it in.” 

   “So…” Kristie pushed Dean’s pen away and saw the big ass A on the front page, “this isn’t really a surprise for us.” She smiled and put her two hands on the desk, leaning on them heavily. “Not really our mistake, now, is it?” 

   Dean and Sam looked flabbergasted. Sam was the first to speak up. “Well, this is a surprise, but now that I think about it, I do recall Bobby saying something about the relieve of having two motivated students. I guess he was talking about you… Grab a seat and sit down, girls.”

   “Kristie! Nicki!” Damian scream-whispered. “Can we have your assignment?” 

   They both snorted. “Keep on dreaming,” Kristie called back. 

   “Kristie, what did I tell you?” Nicki hissed urgently. “Ask them for money, you nitwit. A dollar a page. We could go buy ice cream this afternoon.” 

   Dean looked up from the papers on the desk. “Make it ten. It’s worth more than that, I can guarantee. If they want it so badly, it’ll cost them. But hey, as a teacher, I can only give them an F, because it counts as plagiarism.” He shrugged. “But you will get rich and can keep your A. Ask money for your summaries as well.” 

   Sam arched an eyebrow. “Dean.” 

   “Yeah?” 

   “Shut up. You’re giving them ideas.” 

   “Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem, sir,” Nicki said. “If you want, we can show you our plans for their murder,” she added before walking away as if it was the most normal thing in the world to map out a plan that could land them in jail. 

   “Nicki! Get my laptop too!” 

   “How am I gonna carry two chairs, two bags and a crap load of paper at the same time? Come help me, you lazy ass.”

   Dean got up from his chair. “Hold on, we’ll help you.” 

   Nicki ran back like she’d been expecting it and sat down on Sam’s chair immediately. “Thank you, professor,” she said, flashing Sam a bright smile. 

   He just stood there for a few moments, looking at Nicki with confusion, before shaking his head and turning around to follow his brother’s example. Nicki smirked at Kristie. “How do we do it?” she mouthed.

   “We’re adorable,” she mouthed back, making a duck face. Dean, who had just turned around, saw this and arched an eyebrow, smiling slightly. He shook his head, just as his brother, and placed Kristie’s bag and laptop in front of her on the desk. She immediately pulled her notebook closer and opened it on the page where they had planned out the first murder, complete with small pictures to illustrate the plan. Nicki did the same with Sam.

   The brothers looked utterly impressed. “This…” Sam said, “is a very detailed description. Oh, and look, there’s the way to make it look like an accident. Very nice.”

   “What can we say?” Nicki shrugged. “We read a lot. And watch a lot of series.”

   “Don’t forget that we had a lot of extra time, since we had already finished the entire book. Bobby helped us, too. He said it was like cheap therapy to imagine those nutbags being offed. We designed them like accidents so that people will just think it’s natural selection instead of murder.”

   Dean made an approving face. “Good way to spend your free time, I would say.” 

   “Yup,” Kristie said, popping the ‘p’. “We thought so too. We even have enough time to do the rest of our hobbies too.” 

   “Which are music, reading and writing, mostly. And we both work-” Nicki suddenly stopped talking. “Talking about earning money, I’m going to sell my assignment to the aforementioned nutbags.”

   The guys lifted their heads. Damian opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off. “No talking allowed unless we’ve asked you a question,” he grunted, sitting down on the chair he had just brought with him. Damian looked affronted, but shut his cakehole nonetheless. 

   Kristie raised an eyebrow. “I take it we are somehow excluded from that rule? Or is today an exception?”

   Dean raised his eyebrow again. “No talking unless we ask you a question. So, where do you work?” 

   “Smooth, Dean,” Sam muttered, sitting down too. 

   “A museum. We’re both guides there. You probably know the national museum of history, right? Well, we work there. Nicki knows way more than she should about the nineteenth and twentieth century, while I help out with the Renaissance and the Classics.” 

   “Really? I love that museum. It’s one of the best in the country.” 

   Kristie nodded. 

   “Nothing to say?” Dean asked. 

   “You didn’t ask anything, sir, you just made a statement.” 

   Nicki, who had, unknown to Dean and Kristie, snuck up to them, snorted. “You see, professor, you should keep to your own rules.” She sat down on top of the desk and swung her legs back and forth. 

   “I brought you a chair,” Sam said indignantly, pointing towards the forgotten and lonely chair. 

   “Yeah, well, I’m weird and you didn’t ask me if I wanted a chair, so…”

   He wanted to say something, looking at her with an unamoosed look in his eyes, but Dean interrupted him before he could speak. “If you have this assignment, what other papers do you already have that we’re planning to give to the rest of the class?” 

   Kristie shrugged and opened her bag, dropping a huge stack of paper in front of Dean. “Behold, every assignment of the year. Don’t ask me why I carry that around, I just like to be prepared.” 

   Dean and Sam blinked and slowly reached out to the essays, papers and other homework. It took them five minutes to look everything through, flipping through each assignment, looking at the date and subject. 

   “You’ve got the whole book covered,” Sam said at last. “We can’t  _ give _ you more homework, because we don’t  _ have _ more homework.”  

   “Don’t be so surprised. Bobby just let us do whatever we wanted, because we’d finished the book.”

   “Maybe there is something that’s not in the book?” Nicki asked. “Like, I don’t know, maybe something about the norse mythology?” 

   “Or,” Kristie piped up, “we could, I don’t know, watch a movie and write down all the mistakes? Or write an article? Do research?” 

   “Show us your schedule,” Dean said. Kristie frowned, took her diary out of her purse and opened it on this week’s page. Dean looked at what they had to do and shook his head. “No more assignments this week, girls. You look like you’ve got your hands full already.” 

   Nicki scowled. “Why do you keep calling us girls? It makes us sound so young.” 

   “How old are you, then?” Sam asked. 

   “Was that a flirtation?” Nicki asked playfully. “I’ll just play along. We are 22. And you? You don’t look that old, for a professor. Actually, you look pretty young to be one.”

   “Well, what can I say?” Dean said. “I guess we are just that good.”

   Sam rolled his eyes. “We’re 26. We started teaching immediately after college, because they asked us in our last year. Seeing that a job is always nice to have, we agreed.”

   “Damian! The next time you as much as look in this direction instead of focussing on your work, you’ll be in detention for every night for the rest of the month, get it?!” Dean yelled at one of the students. “Get to work, damnit!” 

   “Don’t be too hard on him,” Sam said. “We still have to teach them without being the most hated teachers in school, remember?” 

   “No. We can perfectly well do our job when we are hated. Besides, I think a good first impression will save us a whole lot of trouble in the future. We could be like good cop, bad cop.”

   Nicki snorted. “I think you are already etched in their minds as bad cop, seen that you scared the hell out of them with that pencil. Which was an awesome move, by the way,” she assured him.

   “Uh-huh. Damn, you have good aim,” Kristie added, settling her legs on the desk as Dean had done before. “I didn’t know anyone could throw a pencil so hard it pierced through the wood. You would think the pencil would break, right?” 

   Dean shrugged, but he looked slightly proud as he took Kristie’s paper from the desk. “It was nothing. Say, I have an idea.” 

   Nicki tilted her head. “Yes?” 

   “If you have nothing to do for the rest of the semester, what would you think of helping us with our research? It’s, hopefully, going to be published eventually and we would put your names in, of course.” 

   “You would be our personal assistant, sort of,” Sam added. “Which would mean you help us out with the things we don’t actually have time for.” He shrugged. “Carrying messages, putting away books, be our diary.” 

   “Secretaries, you mean?” Nicki asked dryly. 

   “Uhm, uhm, I guess… I don’t know,” Sam said, smiling sheepishly. “But in return, we’ll take you out for dinner. Promise.” 

   “Or,” Dean interrupted, “if you rather want books or something, that shouldn’t be a problem either. And you can always borrow books from our library, we’ll give you the special membership card.” He patted on the pocket of his suit jacket and winked at Kristie. “You only need to ask.” 

   When the bell sounded through the room, Kristie looked at the clock on the wall. “Shit, we have to go, we gotta work, right, Nick?” 

   Nicki nodded and jumped from the desk. “Gotta make moneys to fund my obsessions.”    


   Dean and Sam looked like they wanted to ask a million other questions just to keep them there, but Nicki and Kristie grabbed their bags and left the classroom before they could. They rushed out of the building and took a deep breath when they were walking through the park in front of it. 

   “Wow,” was the only thing Kristie could master. 

   “True that.”


	2. Blasphemy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicki and Kristie walk into their new professors during their job.

“And now, for the last exhibit on this tour,” Nicki said dramatically, pointing to a rather discreet showcase in the middle of the nineteenth century wing, wearing the outfit the museum had given her, “this is the last resting place of Samuel Colt’s gun. After countless thefts and traits, we were able to get a hold of this masterpiece. Rumour has it that this is the only gun that can kill the supernatural. If you believe in nonsense like that, of course. I just think the designs is stunning and very elegant. Definitely a must see.”

   When she’d finished her story, she got a timid applause from the small group. The group clearly wasn’t nearly as excited about the exhibit as she was. She just smiled, however, bowed and guided the group to the exit of the museum. “See you next time!” she called after them.  _ Finally,  _ she thought.  _ Time for a break.  _ She walked up the stairs and pulled the band from her hair, almost bumping into her best friend when she turned around the corner. 

   “Are you done with your group?” Kristie asked. When Nicki nodded, Kristie pulled her to the least visited wing (the Classics) and pushed her on one of the benches. “So… Who do you like?” 

   Nicki snorted. “Sam, of course. Why do you even ask?” 

   “Just to be sure that we’re not pining after the same guy. That would be awkward,” Kristie snorted.

   Nicki placed her hands behind her and leaned on her arms heavily. “He’s just so… He looks so innocent, you know?” 

   “Looks being the key word, here,” Kristie mumbled. 

   “Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if he turned out to be the rougher one…” She sighed wistfully. “And have you noticed how tall he is?”

   “No, I thought he was a midget,” Kristie deadpanned. “How could I  _ possibly  _ have missed that, huh? He is as tall as a moose.” 

   “You think? How tall is a moose? Wait, I’m gonna look it up.” Nicki pulled her phone out of her pocket and started typing furiously, getting increasingly more agitated with every typo she made out of enthusiasm.

   “Oh my god, you nerd. You know, he looks so small next to his brother, but he too is kinda tall, isn’t he?” Kristie asked dreamily, switching over to Dean. “And his eyes… Have you seen them? They’re the most beautiful colour ever.” 

   “Almost fanfiction green, I would say,” Nicki said distractedly, still looking for the average height of a moose. 

   “Exactly. Just as his lips. He would fit  _ perfectly  _ in a fanfic.” 

Both Nicki and Kristie squeaked when heavy hands were placed on both their shoulders. 

   “Who are you talking about?” someone asked from behind them. Nicki almost threw her phone in the air, Kristie nearly fell from the bench. 

   “Jesus fucking Christ,” Kristie hissed, turning around, apparently not in her best mood. “What was that for?” 

   Sam gasped from where he was standing behind Nicki, one hand still lingering on her shoulder. “Blasphemy! Suggesting our lord Jesus fucks himself. That is a sin, remember?”

   Kristie looked unamused. “You might be my professor, I’m going to say it anyways,” she took a deep breath, “Go fuck yourself.” 

   “Yeah Sammy, then you would go to hell and stop terrorizing me,” Dean chimed in.

   “Oh shut it, you know you love me.”

   “So, girls,” Dean continued, putting a hold to the conversation he and his brother had probably had a thousand times already, “are you done yet? We could take you out for ice-cream and show you your new jobs.” He hesitated for a second. “If you want to, of course.”

   Kristie looked at her watch. “We still have one hour to go. That’s one tour.” 

   “You could always join the next group,” Nicki proposed. 

   “Or be the next group,” Kristie added. “It’s getting late, and the Classics aren’t really the most popular subject in this museum.” 

   “We would have to check with our supervisor if it’s okay, of course,” Nicki said. She got up from the bench and nodded towards the door. “Maybe we have more participants, for once.” Without so much as a goodbye, she skipped away, only to come back a few minutes later with a huge smile on her face. 

   “Professor,” she said, turning to Sam, “if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you the nineteenth and twentieth century. But only if you’re more enthusiastic than the last group I had. God, they were unresponsive.” 

   “And you,” Kristie added, turning to Dean, “can follow me.” She smiled and spread her arms. “Or rather, just stay here, as we’re already at my wing.” She snorted. “It would be awesome to really have wings. I would fly everywhere,” she said, spreading her arms.

   Dean smiled fondly and shook his head, loosening his tie a bit. “I’ll follow you,” he said. Kristie giggled and gestured for him to walk with him to the first statue in the hall, already telling everything there was to tell on the way. They moved from statue to statue, from the first painting to the next,  Kristie telling everything while motioning wildly with her arms and making the weirdest facial expressions, making Dean laugh every ten seconds. He stepped back a tiny little bit, though, when a flailing arm hit him in his face.

“Whoops,” Kristie said sheepishly. “Do you now have a concussion? I would have to take you to the hospital wing and hold your hand while the doctors researched you, and we don’t have a hospital wing, so please be okay.”

   Dean rubbed his nose and pulled a few faces to test all his face muscles. “Nah, I think I’ll be okay. You can still hold my hand, though,” he said with a smirk. 

   “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She winked back. “Now, on a more serious note, this statue is truly magnificent, although it’s technically not a Classic. The Rape of Proserpina was sculpted by Bernini in 1622. Don’t worry, it’s not an actual rape scene, so it won’t ruin your innocence.” Dean snorted, but Kristie continued talking like she’d heard nothing and pointed out how well Bernini had shaped the hand clasping Proserpina’s thigh and their facial expressions. 

   When Kristie wanted to move on to the next sculpture, however, she was interrupted by one of her colleagues, telling her that she could go. Kristie nodded and thanked him, then turned around to Dean. “Finally. I love guiding people through this wing, really, but I’m  _ craving  _ for ice cream. Give me a minute to get my bag, then we can go.” She grabbed her walkie talkie out of her pocket and pressed a button before beginning to speak. “Nicki, you there? We’re free to go.” 

   “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m done.”

 

In the other side of the building, Sam looked at Nicki like she was very weird. Which she was, of course, but she wouldn’t admit that to him over her own dead body. After a few seconds of staring, she couldn’t handle the tension anymore.

   “What?!” she asked.

   “Before our tour, when you walked away to ask your boss if you could give us a VIP tour, why didn’t you just use your walkie talkie to ask him?”

   Nicki blinked.  _ Hmm, he had a point there _ . “Well, I’m going to repeat the words of my most reliable source to answer your question. Apparently, I am what you call ‘an airhead’,” she said, complete with the air quotes. “It simply didn’t occur to me, really.”

   “One day, mark my words, you will be the stereotype chaotic genius,” Sam said, shaking his head amusedly. 

   “I’m already halfway there! Again, as my source put it, I would lose my head if it wasn’t stuck on my body.”

   “Is your source Kristie?” Sam asked.

   “Maaaybeee. But that is not of import now, let’s go to the entrance, we’re going to get ice cream.” After a quick detour to the lockers, where Nicki got her and Kristie’s bags and coats, they walked to the exit of the museum, meeting the others there. 

   Dean pulled a few keys from his pocket. “Let’s go in my car, that’s quicker.” 

   He walked to the parking lot and opened a black ‘67 Chevy Impala. Nicki clapped her hands and bounced on her toes. “Is that your car? It is awesome. If you could open the roof, we could sit on the back rest of the chairs like they do in the old movies!”

   Dean clutched the keys in his arms, quickly putting it out of reach for Nicki. “Don’t you dare touch my Baby!” he said, voice steadily rising in volume.

   Nicki calmed down a bit and looked at Sam in question. Sam shrugged. “He is very protective of his car. I bet if the law would allow it, he would have married her already.” 

   “I wouldn’t,” Dean said, risking a glance at Kristie before opening his door. “Now get in losers, we’re gonna get ice cream.” 

 

   A few minutes later, they all sat down at a table in the park, ice cream in their hands. “So…” Sam licked his ice cream and put his elbows on the small table. “Have you thought about our offer from earlier this afternoon?”

   The girls shared a look. Kristie shrugged and leaned back in her chair. “Well, I’m not sure yet. What would this job entail, exactly? I mean, I’m not going to accept it if I only get to make you coffee. Not to be arrogant, but that’s a bit below my paygrade.”

   Nicki just nodded, letting Kristie do all the talking. She was more than content just eating her frozen yoghurt. However, she felt just concerned enough with the subject that she pulled away her treat from her mouth for a second to set her own terms. “We  _ could  _ do it, of course, probably will, but we want to know what we’ll be doing.” She gave Sam a crooked smile, some ice cream still glistening on her lips.

   Sam smiled. “You’ll be putting away our things, grading some stuff, giving people messages, and yes, getting us coffee.” He shrugged. “If you don’t want it, we could always give it to someone else.” 

   “You  _ could  _ do that,” Nicki said, still with that crooked smile, “but we are the best students of our class. So you have a choice.”

   “You can either give the job to us,” Kristie added, “and have the tasks you give us done well, or…” 

   “Or you can choose someone else who probably has less time to do everything you ask them to and will half-ass them to boot.” Nicki shrugged. “Your decision, of course.” When Sam and Dean didn’t seem immediately persuaded, she resigned to begging. Unlike Kristie, she really wanted to get her name in that book, no matter what the research matter was. If she wanted to get anywhere later on in her life, she needed to smooth the way as much as she could. Kristie, on the other hand, didn’t worry as much about her future as she did. She usually did what she liked. It was just luck, Nicki guessed, that Kristie liked doing her homework and hated missing deadlines. “Pleeaase, choose us! You said we could help with your research, right? I’ve been way too bored in the last few lessons to continue doing nothing.” 

   “And hey, I think that, maybe, we shouldn’t assassinate the whole class while we’re at it. We have already killed half the class already.” Kristie was interrupted by a simultaneous ‘What?’ from both Dean and Sam, but waved the question away. “It might be nice for us for once. But what are you researching?” 

   Sam licked the last bite of ice from his spoon. He pointed the now clean spoon at Nicki and Kristie. “We,” he said dramatically, “are comparing the lore on creatures between different cultures and religions.”

   “Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Kristie interrupted him. “You mean that our task would mostly consist of looking up lores and reading them?” 

   “Basically, yes,” Dean said. “But-”

   “That’s awesome!” 

   “There is of course the fact that you have to summarise all the texts and find links between different descriptions. After that, the actual writing is not the easiest thing either, although, from what I’ve seen from you so far, I don’t really think that will pose a problem…”

   Nicki looked unimpressed. “Is that supposed to scare me?” She snorted. “Maybe you haven’t noticed,” she gestured towards her own face, “but I’m not that impressed.” 

   Sam chuckled. “I have eyes, you know.” 

   “Really? I hadn’t noticed that. There’s just this two black, gaping holes, like I’m looking directly into your soul.” 

   “Nicki, behave,” Kristie said. 

   “Aahw, but that’s no fun!”

   “Yeah, well, it is going to keep people from punching you in the face, so I’ll count that as a win.”

   Nicki rolled her eyes, but turned a bit more serious anyway. “We’ll do it,” she decided for both her and her best friend. 

   Sam and Dean got a relieved, almost hopeful smile on their face. “Really?” Dean said, setting down his cup. “You know you too will have to do more than just reading, right?” 

   “Of course,” Kristie answered. “But it sounds fun.” 

   “Good. Then we’ll pay.”

   “What? For our new jobs or the ice cream?”

   “We are most definitely  _ not  _ going to pay you for your job. Your exemption from class and name in our research will have to be payment enough.” 

   “Fine,” Kristie teased. “Take it easy, tiger. When do we start?” 


End file.
